Stupid Dog
by MasterOfAngels
Summary: Kouga has another fight and this time it isn't harmless. Kouga is on the edge of dying. What will Inuyasha do? Especially when he the halfdemon is the cause? InuKouga. Slash! Yaoi! If you don't like that stuff, then don't read it and yell at me for writing such stuff.


**Here is another oneshot. The Pairing is _InuKouga _from the Manga/Anime 'Inuyasha'. This is boy x boy so don't read it, if you don't like such a thing. The characters are from_ Rumiko Takahashi _and the storyline is from me. If you enjoyed it, review and tell me what I can do better or what I did good. **

**If you have any suggestions, tell me a pairing and I idea for a story and I will see what I can do. **

**So, read and enjoy! :D **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kouga's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Again. I was running to them again. It was always like that. I smell the dog's and Kagomes smell and my feet bring me to them, whether I want to or not.

I ran over the roads, not bothering how far Ginta and Hakkaku were behind. After two minutes or so, I saw the little group in the distance.

I couldn't wait to see Kagome. Every wolf or wolfdemon has a mate for life or in other words soulmate. You had luck, if you met this person. When you met him or her, then you will live your life together until the day you die.

I was hundred percent sure that Kagome was my soulmate. It was just a huge need to go near her.

I stopped in front of the group and looked a little confused around.

"Where is Kagome?"

"She went back," the dog-boy growled and laid his right hand on his sword.

In my confusion I didn't think about where she could have went or what he did mean with 'back'.

I had felt the urge to come to them, but Kagome wasn't with them. So that meant my soulmate wasn't Kagome, it was...

My gaze fell on Inuyasha and I stepped forward unconsciously. He pulled his sword out and pointed it at me.

"You want to fight?"

I had to grin. He grinned, too. I loved that grin of his.

…

'Wait a minute!' My grin fell apart and I stared on the ground. 'Since when do I love his grin? Is he really my soulmate? BUT he is a guy!' I fell with my ass on the cold earth and tousled my hair.

"That's not possible," I murmured. 'He is a fucking guy!'

"Hey crapface, you okay?"

Growling I jumped to my feet and grabbed the chappy dog by his collar.

"Teme..."

"Oh, did the fleabags nerves snap? How rare." While he spoke, my eyes were focused on his lips. As I realized what I was doing, I blushed fire red and backed away as fast as possible.

He looked at me in a strange way I couldn't describe, but I didn't read anything into it.

"Hey, Kouga, do you want to come with us?" the other girl, Sango if I remembered right, asked me."

"Where to?" I turned my back to Inuyasha and tried my best to ignore him, but his face with that attractive grin popped up in my head.

"We found Kagura's hideout," Inuyasha said and I looked at him again. His sword was back in the scabbard and he looked relaxed. I had never seen him relaxed. We always had fights over Kagome, but now the thought about it was just ridiculous and I wanted to laugh at it, but then I realized what he had said and a gloomy sparkle appeared in my eyes.

"Where?"

"It doesn't concern you," the dog snarled and walked past me. I shivered in anger and after a second I was in front of him. The next second he flew through the air, because of my kick which hit him under his chin.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha launched with his sword at me and hit a rock with it, while I pranced around him.

"Awww, come on, dumbshit. Ya can do better than that," I provoked him and he shouted as he ran toward me with sword pointed at me. I moved out of his way and turned around, an arrogant grin in my face.

"Don't waste your energy," Sango said with a sigh, but Inuyasha ignored her. He growled at me again and pointed his sword at me, while we both stood absolutely still. I waited for what was coming next.

'But for a guy he is quite good-looking', I thought and it was strange, but in the few minutes I had known that he was my soulmate and not Kagome, I accepted it and to be true, I didn't want to change it anymore.

"Kaze no Kizu!" The shout brought me back to reality and I blinked. I saw the attack, but I couldn't escape it anymore.

'Stupid dog!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you attack him with that?" Miroku came to my side. Sango was following him. I laid Tessaiga on my shoulder and grinned.

"Don't worry. He is too fast to not escape."

"It didn't look like he jumped away," Miroku and looked at the clearing dust.

That was impossible. That couldn't be true. I didn't want to hurt him, well, not badly.

Worried I put Tessaiga away and ran to the place where Kouga had stood.

He didn't stand tere anymore and I sighed relived. I didn't know what I would have done, if I had really killed him.

"Inu... yasha", someone said. It was very quiet, barely a whisper, and filled with pain. I recognized the voice immediately.

"Kouga? Where are you?" I shouted, having a bad premonition.

"There," Mioga said and jumped with small jumps forward. I followed him as quickly as I could.

Kouga laid on the ground. His clothes were completely destroyed and over his whole body were cuts. A few didn't bleed much, but others bled like hell. He coughed up blood and I knelt down beside him.

"You're dying," I said staggered and he laughed, but it ended in a blood filled cough.

"We need to bring him to...," Miroku began, but I ignored him.

"You won't die on me, you heard me?"

"Well, ya thought of it, when..." Another cough. "Ya used the windscar, didn't you?"

"No, not really."

"Idiot," he told me and closed slowly his eyes.

"Hey! You can't die! Kouga!" I screamed and wanted to grab his shoulders, but Sango held me with her big boomerang back.

"He still breathes, but we need to hurry."

I nodded, slowly lifted his body and laid him on Kirara's back. Kouga breathed heavily, his chest lifted and lowered itself in an unsteady rhythm and he was unconscious.

I didn't notice that Sango sat down behind him.

"Go, Kirara!"

They started to move.

"Inuyasha," Miroku shouted over his shoulder. He also ran already. I snapped out of the terrible dreams of Kouga dying and began to run.

'He can't die. I don't want that', I thought while I tried to catch up with the monk. My worry and fear let me be faster than usual.

After I was finally running next to Sango and Kouga, I glanced at him again and again.

Since the first time I had seen him, I had an affection for the wolfs-guy. I had always hid it under a mask of annoyance, but he caused my heart to throb and that I had been jealous, whenever he flirted with Kagome.

I gritted my teeth and jumped. The wind brushed through my white hair. I touched the ground with my bare foot, ran a few steps, before jumping again. This was my normally rhythm, but my thoughts were disturbed by the heavy breathing of Kouga.

It felt like weeks until we reached the village and I went to the old hag's house immediately.

"Old hag!" I shouted and pushed the door to her house away. I froze. She drank tea... with Kagome and Shippou.

"Oh, Inuyasha, welcome back," Kagome greeted me friendly, but my nerves snapped.

"Don't 'welcome back' me! Just come outside and keep him from dying!" I stormed out and went to Kouga who laid on the ground and was still unconscious.

I went to his side, but before I could kneel down, I was shoved away. The old woman and Kagome looked at Kouga.

"We need to bring him in the house."

Miroku helped the two woman to carry the wolfs-guy. I followed them short after. They laid him on the floor made of wood and he winced, but didn't open his eyes. They removed the pieces of his remaining clothes.

"Shippou, water!" Kagome ordered and the little foxdemon ran outside.

"What can I do?" My voice sounded cracked, but I didn't care.

"Don't stand in our way! Get out!" Kaede shoved me outside. I stared at the door, long after she had disappeared.

"Damn old hag," I cussed under my breath and jumped on the roof of the house.

I heard the sound of footsteps, many voices and a loud groan. I couldn't sit still. I paced back and forth, soundless, always flinching, whenever I heard another groan.

After a while, my feet were full of pieces of wood, a scream, loud and clear, came out of the house and in the next second I was through the door.

Kouga was laying on the floor, panting. His arms, legs and his chest were bandaged, his skin was gray and his eyes didn't focus on anything.

Kagome laid a wet towel (she called it that) on Kougas forehead.

'He is dying', my mind screamed and my heart squeezed. I didn't want that at all.

"Quite pleasing that you're not getting angry when I am helping Kouga."

I looked at Kagome. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, not really sure whether I was talking with her, Kouga or even myself.

Her eyes widened. "Why are you apologizing?"

I lowered my gaze to Kouga and stepped to his other side. I sat down and grabbed the hand of the wolfs-guy.

"I'm sorry, Kouga," I whispered and buried my face in his hand. "I'm so sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kouga's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My arms, legs and chest were burning. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, Kouga." The whisper came from my left side. Pain flashed through my left arm, when it was lifted a bit.

"I'm so sorry." It was barely audible, but I recognized Inuyashas voice and my heart skipped a beat, before beating faster. I turned my head to the side slowly, making sure not to be to fast and hurt myself.

I couldn't see his face, because it was buried in my hand. His white dogears hung down and it was somehow cute.

"Inu... yasha," I forced myself to say and his head snapped up. His orange eyes looked terrible sad and I just wanted to hug him, but when I moved, every wound on my body hurt and I let a low scream full of pain out. I hated to be so weak. That had never happened before and I didn't want it to happen again.

"I'm sorry," I murmured and his eyes widened.

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But... I can't comfort ya." I looked away, embarrassed.

"You don't need to do that. When you live, then that's enough."

I looked at him again and couldn't oversee the lovely expression in his features and eyes. I couldn't say anything. Tears pulled my throat together and I couldn't even swaööow it down.

"I didn't want to kill you. I don't ever want that. You too important for me."

He sounded so truthful that the tears welled up. I had not cried my whole life, as long as I could think. I had not cried over the death of my comrades and friends. I didn't understand it. How could a dog like him awake such emotions in me?

"Did you hear me?"

I nodded, swallowing. He leaned over and stopped right in front of my face.

"Kouga...," he whispered and wanted to close the gap between us, but someone coughed slightly and he backed faster than I could have seen, away.

I saw Kagome still sitting beside me and I blushed furiously.

"So, that's how it is," she said smiling. " I thought something was up."

"It's not how you think," Inuyasha began, but she just waved it off.

"I know, I know. Should I leave you alone?"

I yawned. Suddenly I just wanted to sleep. My eyes fell shut and I drifted to sleep, Inuyasha's lovely expression in my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After some time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was totally quiet. I opened my eyes, but couldn't see anything. When I was used to the darkness, I saw a blanket over me and a single person was leaning against the wall. I sat up. My body ached a bit, but it didn't hurt as much as before.

The person sat with crossed legs, hands in the sleeve of the other arm and his sword leant against his left shoulder. Eyes closed, breath steady and he had the the cutest expression ever. I tried not to smile, but couldn't stop it.

The curtain which was used as a door was shoved quietly to the side. I looked up and saw a smiling Kagome. She sat down beside me and pointed to the sleeping Inuyahsa.

"He was here the whole time." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What do ya mean with 'the whole time'?" I held my voice down, too.

"You slept for one week and a half," she told me and I gasped.

"Now wonder my wounds as almost fully healed." I hesitated. "Did ya say he was these week and a half by my side?"

She nodded and I looked to him again. Impressed and a little embarrassed.

"He likes you very much," she said gently and my cheeks colored themselves pink, while I watched Inuyasha's chest going up and down, but then I calmed down and thought rationally. I shook my head. "He likes **you. **He doesn't want me to go near ya, that's why he only fights with me, when I am with ya two." I lowered my gaze depressed.

"That's not true. He is jealous of me, because you always spend your time with me and not with him."

I looked at her again. "But what is when yar wrong?"

I could hear my hopelessly myself.

"Then how about we trick him and hear the truth from him?"

"How could we do that?"

"Just get out of his house and listen to our conversation."

"When ya say so..." I got up and left the house without making any noise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone touched my hand and my eyes snapped open.

"Kagome." I rubbed over my face. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, the first time you were really sleeping since we met. You were really worried, weren't you?"

I nodded defeated. She knew I liked Kouga. There were no escape anymore. "But his wounds are healing. In two days or so he will have fully recovered." I looked past her and froze. "Kouga?" I jumped to my feet and looked around panicking. "Kagome, where is he?" I nearly shout.

"He died," her voice was terrible sad and Tessaiga fell with a loud noise on the floor.

"No," I whispered and fell in my knees beside my sword. Something was breaking apart in me. I could hear and mostly feel it.

"That can't be. That's just..." Tears sprung to my eyes. I shook my head unbelieving. "I can't believe this. I don't want this." I laid my hands on my face and I couldn't fight the tearsback which started to flow down my cheeks.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome laid her hand in my shoulder. S

"He can't be dead. I... I love him. He can't leave me like this." I cried. I really cried. It was almost ridiculous, but I didn't care.

The sound of the curtain was audible and I thought Kagome had left me alone and I cried everything out. 'He died and I was sleeping. I wasn't there with him."

Two arms wrapped around me and held me tight. Warmth from the other body flowed through me and I shuddered. I took a trembling breath and froze the next second. The person who hugged me was flavor of Kouga. I looked up, sure I was hallucinating. Through my blurry vision I could see brown hair and blue eyes.

"Kou... ga?"

Fingers trailed over cheeks and I closed comfortable my eyes.

"You don't have to cry."

"But..." I opened my eyes and looked at Kouga, at his beautiful face. I forgot what I wanted to say. His lips were so seducing that I just leant forward and crashed our lips together. The feeling was way more wonderful than I've ever imagined. I could see his eyes closing, his arms wrapped around me and his fingers intertwined with my hair. I let my fingertips trail over his cheeks, down his throat and over his back. He deepened the kiss and when our tongues met, the sensation which brought it, ran down my spine and sent shivers over my whole body. I held back a moan and pulled Kouga with my hands in his lower back closer. He flinched and pulled away from the kiss.

"Wait." He breathed hard and loud and his face was flushed. So was mine.

"I don't want to wait," I told him and wanted to kiss him again.

"Wait, you goddamn dog." He smack me on the head. I winced and glared at him, but he looked at something else. I followed his gaze and saw the others standing there. I blushed.

"So, your wounds have healed?" Miroku asked and didn't even share me glance.

"Yeah, almost. One or two more days and I am as new as ever." Kouga grinned and I was extremely happy that he was still alive.

"Good. Why don't we leave these two alone for a while, so that they can... talk?" Kagome smiled lovely and I asked myself why I didn't have fallen for her, but when I looked at my beloved again I knew the answer. It was simple and stupid: She wasn't him.

They left and Kouga looked deep in my orange-golden eyes.

"Inuyasha... I..." He stopped, not knowing what to say.

I grinned. "I know and now come here." I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, but before our lips actually touched, I hesitated.

'I don't know how he feels about me. Maybe he wants to kill me. Well, it would be understandable.'

"What's wrong?" His blue eyes made my knees weak and I was relieved that was already sitting in the ground.

"Kouga, do you love me?"

His eyes widened, then he placed a small kiss on my lips. "Yes, I love ya."

I smiled and kissed him again. My tongue slipped in his mouth and explored it. It was fabulous and when I would decide on his loud moan which slipped out of his throat, he liked it too.

"You know..." I said in a pause. "... that I will never let go of you again, right?"

He nodded and stroked over my left cheek.

"That's good. I love you."

"Stupid dog," he told me gently and began to undress me.

_**The end!**_

**And? How was it? sadly the end, but you can't have anything! :D**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
